Ximena Fernandez
Ximena Elizabeth Fernandez is a daughter of Nyx.Lizzie's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 1, 135. Appearance Lizzie has waist long, female uta, midnight hair and is very pale with freckles along her nose. She had black wide eyes. Lizzie is thin and slim. Her height is 5'8. She has black braces and white teeth. Lizzie has a scar in the top left of her forehead which she keeps covered with side bangs. She usually wears black and white converse, Blue and/or white hipster glasses, a daisy flower crown or a flower in her hair, and a tye dye top or her camp tee, with some white shorts or jeans. She usually goes for a black and white look or a hipster look. Personality Lizzie is tries to be perky in front of her fellow campers, she tries to play "the nice girl" but once they anger her she explodes with anger, she is not very patient and doesn't enjoy waiting on people or things. She makes fun of people or says hurtful things and those not really realized it, she is not really a people person. She always thinks on the negative side of things, she is the glass is half empty type of girl. Story Mannuel was born to a family of assassins.His family trained him for it but he wanted to be a astronomer. He volunteered at the "Lone Star Observatory." One day he volunteered, he met Nyx (What was she doing there? We might never know). She was posing as a tourist. He showed her around and she decided to volunteered there too, they fell in love, well, you know how it goes. In August 29, 1999 Nyx gave birth to Ximena Elizabeth Fernandez. By this point, Nyx had revealed her identity to Mannuel. After giving birth to Lizzie, she left them. Mannuel was angered by this action. As soon as his family found out they decided to take this as a chance to get him to join them. Mannuel anger and heart broke drove him to accept(They have a family gene that makes anger tell them what to do, like anger issues). Mannuel got paid good money, so Lizzie grew up as a spoiled child. Seeing her dad was always working, she got very attached to her aunt, who later got killed on a mission. As soon as Lizzie turned 10, her uncle decided to start training her in their ways, without her father's permission. Lizzie's school life was different from her life at home. During elementary she did good in school, getting A's and B's. During 4th grade she started to get really angry for little things, she threw tantrums and got in many fights. That got her kicked out of 4 schools in two years. Having ADHD and dyslexia it made it hard to keep the A's and B's in middle school, especially with what she had going on in her house. She got attacked once in a while but being a assassin she fought them of.In the beginning of High School she went through a stage where she was trying to find her style, since she moved schools a lot. She is doing okay now with a average of C's. Lizzie is in 11th grade. Being trained to be a assassin without her dad knowing was hard, she didn't really know what she was being trained for at first, she didn't learn until she turned 12 years old, by that time of course, she started to enjoy it, for her it was a way to take out anger. Lizzie as a child, first got assignments to murder other assassins children or kidnap them. At first she hesitated to kill, but the older she grew, the more it didn't pain her, it started to bring her joy. The joy it brought her didn't really fill her. Being a 5th generation assassin she did well. Her dad found out when she was 14, but he accepted it, he also thought about giving this up, which he did a year later, Lizzie decided to stay. About a week ago her mother send her a dream telling her to go to camp, giving her directions and everything. Lizzie went to her father and told him about this. He explained what he knew about camp and the Greek world, with this information her dad drove her to camp, telling Chiron that she is the daughter of Nyx and everything, he of course had to explain this outside camp. So now she is here at camp, she already knows who her mother is. She also decided to use her middle name instead of her first. Fatal Flaw Lizzie's fatal flaw is her selfishness; she abandons others to save herself and does what is convenient to her instead of others. Abilities & Items Powers *Lizzie can cast darkness on someone, with pretty much makes you blind on physical contact with her. Once you are not in physical contact with her, you are not blind. *(I don't know if this is a power but) Lizzie gets stronger during the night. *Lizzie has night vision. Weapons *A star steel sword with a gold hilt that can be hidden or put away in the mist by saying lucky charms. *A dagger that matches her sword and does the same thing. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Lizzie is very good at making deals. When it comes to getting herself out of trouble she gets talking deals and sets the most convenient for her. *Very flexible. *Has great reflexes. *Average with any kind of weapon. *She is stronger during the night. Weaknesses *When she explodes with anger she can't help what she does, so it comes.back and bites her in the future. *Almonds, she is allergic to them. *She is not very good at trusting people. *Greed. *Selfish. Likes & Dislikes Likes *The Dark. *Tricking people. *Peaches. *Wolves. Dislikes *The Day. *Water. *Being called emo. *Rabbits. Trivia *She was created by Birdie on August 18, 2015 and accepted by Pi the next day. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Nyx campers Category:Original Characters